


【FF7 SC】回溯1-5

by aalice



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalice/pseuds/aalice
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【FF7 SC】回溯1-5

1、

当克劳德睁眼醒来发现自己回到了15岁的那一刻，他的心情是完全懵逼的。

眼前脏脏镜子里的他，瘦弱的身体苍白的脸，再加配上一双惊魂未定的大眼睛，活脱脱一副见了鬼的样子。——确实是见鬼了。克劳德拖着有些踉跄的脚步回到了床上，一把抓起被子把自己裹成个草履虫的形状，闭眼祈祷他刚才看到的这一切只是一个不怎么有趣的梦。

对，这肯定只是个梦……——前一晚他睡下的时候第七天堂的夜间营业还没有结束，而小马琳和丹泽尔在爬床前还和他抱怨说那个一到周末就来酒吧里晃荡的红毛哥哥真的好吵话好多。没错，他此刻应该是在米德加某个酒吧二楼的一处不大但且舒适房间里安心的睡眠，而被他压在身下的床铺虽然谈不上有多柔软但却恰到好处能让他觉得放松——至少，绝对肯定一定不是神罗一般兵宿舍那种超简陋的、躺一会就硌得人生疼的硬质木板床。

睡吧……等再一次睁眼后，他就会从梦境回到现实。闭上眼睛克劳德这样告诉自己。但这一次，向来亲切的睡眠之神却毫不留情的拒绝了金色的小陆行鸟儿投入他的怀抱。

身边的这一切，都真实的让人无从否定和自欺欺人……神罗破旧宿舍浑浊空气的味道、门外一般兵们的脚步声和说话声，还有裹着自己的薄被的气味和触感，都逼真的完全不像是梦境里所能展现出的感觉和情景——

（我……是真的、真的回到了过去了吗——）

克劳德悄悄的握住了被角，把被子拉开了一条缝隙。——脏兮兮的灰色墙壁，斑驳的玻璃窗户，窗外的蝉鸣依然吵得人心烦气躁，还有一看就是便宜廉价货的家具桌椅，啊，侧对着他的书桌上上面还放着一本已经被翻烂的英雄特集杂志——这是他当时拿到第一个月的工资后所送给自己的一份小小礼物，克劳德至今还记得当时的自己在拿到这本杂志后的雀跃心情——虽然坦白说，他并不愿意回想起来。

“……不过……即便是这样……但为什么偏偏是这个时期啊…………”

克劳德合眼又睁开，再重复了三次、眼前的景色依然没有丝毫的变化后，他自弃似的掀开被子，恨恨瞪着天井——确切来说应该是上铺的床板，低声抱怨着。

回到过去——如果让克劳德来选择的话，他会毫不犹豫的选择在他离开尼布尔海姆、或者退一步说，在加入神罗之前的任何时期都行。神罗时期的记忆就他来说，就像一个尚未成熟便被人提早被人摘下来的果子——干瘪、酸涩，稍稍入口，酸苦的味道便会从喉咙开始往体内扩散，堵得他透不过气。

为什么他会回到这个时期——克劳德看向自己如今和普通人比都稍显纤细的瘦弱手腕和手指，完全无法理解。此时的他，既没有之后融入杰诺瓦细胞后的力量和体魄，也没有成为神罗兵之前的那番自由和毫无拘束，身为一介神罗一般兵时期的他，仅仅只是一个无力弱小又处处受限的“普通人”。

所以，到底为什么……——

如果这不是星球所开的恶意玩笑的话，那克劳德只能将这一切，归结为星球的死敌——杰诺瓦所给他送上的恶劣礼物了。

“恩，没错，总之都是萨菲罗斯的错。”

伸了个大大的懒腰，克劳德从床上跳了下来。在毫无根据的将所有问题一锅扣在他提起就头痛的宿敌身上后，他的心情终于有了那么一丝转好起来。

2、

轰隆——随着感应门的自动开启，整个大厅立刻如同煮沸的开水一般咕咚咕咚的喧闹起来。

这是神罗大楼这些年来司空见惯的场景。所以克劳德头也没抬，继续飞快的一行行的填写着手中的表格。

在扫到最后一栏的《请写下您对神罗的建议》时，克劳德停下笔，费了好一番功夫，才控制住自己的表情没让自己当场喷笑出声。

呵、神罗听人话，母猪会上树。

克劳德在心里翻了一个白眼，一边干脆的落笔留下来一行短短的no suggestions。

“这样可以吗？”

他将填好的表格递了上去，负责确认的美女行政在延迟了足足了3秒钟后才从如梦初醒般的将目光从大厅最热闹的方向那边收了回来，开始匆匆忙忙的进行检查核对。不过克劳德并不打算责怪对方，毕竟神罗美貌又强大的英雄大人对普通人来说有着无法抵挡的吸引力，而他自己，也曾经是沉迷于英雄魅力的芸芸众生当中的一员。

“内容没什么问题。剩下只要在这里，最后签一下名字就可以了。”

在电脑上进行完最后的确认后，黑发的办事员将克劳德刚才递过来的表格和资料装入袋子里，塑封，随即又从另一边的一叠告文档中抽出一张，推到了克劳德的跟前。

“按惯例，最后我得提醒一下，”美女办事员一边说着一边忍不住瞥着大厅中心，“克劳德.斯特莱夫君——一旦在这份文件上签字后，你和神罗的雇佣关系就将正式解除——从此你将不再享受任何身为神罗员工可以享有的特殊福利待遇，同时在今后的五年内，也不会被任何一家神罗旗下的企业所雇佣，如果确定的请在最下方签……”

还没等心不在焉的办事员将例行的公式化告知复述完，克劳德已经飞快的签下了自己的名字。

“这样全部的手续就都结束了吧？”

“啊、嗯……”

无视办事员眼中的那份诧异，克劳德反复扫视着手中那张薄薄的离职证明，满心欢喜。

——终于和神罗撇清关系了，这是他自打发现自己穿越时空后第一件让他发自内心觉得愉快的事情。在好不容易接受了他是真的回到过去这个事实后，克劳德一直在脑中反复盘算推演着，他接下来该采取什么样的行动。——是先回尼布尔海姆叫醒文森特，还是去宇宙谷拜访纳纳基的爷爷，再或者想办法去古代种神殿拿魔石防范于未然……各种方案如雨后春笋般在他的脑海中掠过，然而无论哪个，细细思考后，克劳德发现要实现他都得有一个先决条件——必须离开米德加。

啊、离开米德加，离开神罗。对于连一秒都不想穿上神罗制服的克劳德来说，这或许才是冥冥之中上天给予他的真正馈赠。

于是他果断从神罗的内网上下载打印了辞职表，并以最快的速度填完并准备好了全部的材料。负责管理他所在小队的教官在接到他的离职申请时表情并没有任何惊讶——毕竟抱着天真梦想来神罗闯荡最后又梦碎而归的乡下年轻人他一年没见上百个也有几十个。而对克劳德来说这样也最对他心意，省得他还得去编造一些蹩脚的理由来解释自己为何那么突然和匆忙的提出离职而且还希望越快越好。

“这么快就梦醒了？”教官一边咂着嘴一边在倒数第二行的直属上司栏里刷刷刷的签下自己的名字。而克劳德则回以暧昧的微笑，没有直接回答。

“行嘞，小子，拿去——之后和材料一起交上去，等到通知后去办最后的手续，接着你就可以如愿的从世界第一的企业中滚蛋了。”

“谢谢。”

克劳德接过表格，毫不介意教官话语中所带着的那一丝嘲讽，微微一笑转身离去。

“喂，克劳德——克劳德.斯特莱夫…？”

“？”

克劳德应声回头，蔚蓝色的眼睛眸光流转，配上淡淡的笑容，构成一副绝美的画。

啊、也没什么。教官愣了一愣，抓着脑袋又坐了回去。是他的错觉吗——总觉得眼前的这个克劳德.斯特莱夫和他记忆里那个总是沉默的、有点缺乏自信的笨拙少年，有所不同。

算了，这里进进出出的人那么多，不论好坏，都是他们自己选的路。教官抿了一口茶，重新将注意力回到先前的作业上……看来，下一次的任务名单也要调整了呢，斯特莱夫的位置，该由谁来顶替比较好呢……他敲着笔杆思索着。

门外，少年的身影已然消失不见。

按耐住急躁的心情等待了一天后，克劳德在今天迎来了他所想要的结果。

如他所预料的，作为神罗这个系统里最低档次消耗品的一般兵，离职程序走起来很快。

只要直属上司签字盖章，接着流程简单的在人事部和行政部走一圈通过后，他的手续就顺顺当当的办理完成了。

克劳德小心的将这份作为自由证明的离职证明一折二，提了提背包随即转身离开了前台。

接下来首先该做什么呢……克劳德边走边低思索着，现在要离开米德加固然容易，不过离开之后无论去哪里，那一段长途旅行的旅费可都不是一个小问题——就他新兵半年多来这点可怜的薪水数目，可根本就不够他展开一场或许要横跨大陆几个区域的漫长旅途……——或者，在出发之前，先去哪个地方打个工攒点旅费也不错……

克劳德皱着眉彻底陷入自己的思绪中，全然没有注意到，他的周遭，已经不知在何时陷入了一种诡异的安静之中。

……唔、打工的话，米德加不行，在米德加可没人会雇佣一个看上去瘦弱又没经验、而且连15岁都不到的“小孩”来帮工，出了米德加的话，那就只能先去不太远的陆行鸟牧场碰碰运气，不过好在他一向和陆行鸟很投缘外加又有照顾培养陆行鸟的经验，想要在那里拿到一份工作的机会应该还是很大……

“唔！”

猝不及防的，走路分心的克劳德直接一头撞在了前面那人的身上。捂着鼻子，克劳德踉跄的后退路几步，那份宝贵的离职证明从他的手中滑落，悠悠的落在几米之外的大理石地板上。啊！这个东西可不能没了——顾不上脸上的疼痛，克劳德赶紧大步上前，就在伸手碰到文件那一刻，一双带着黑色皮革手套的手，抽走了它——

“！！！”

为什么！在这个时间这个地点会碰上萨菲罗斯？！！！

克劳德目瞪口呆的伫立在原地，怔怔的看着银发的将军捡起他的离职证明，微蹙起眉头审视着上面的内容。

“你的？”

“啊、嗯……”在愣了一秒直到意识到对方这是在和自己说话后，克劳德这才慌忙的点了点头。这有点奇怪，克劳德心想，——和在尼布尔海姆事件之前、原本该是毫无交集的萨菲罗斯突然间发生了本不存在的近距离接触，这让克劳德感觉有点意外，又有点别扭。

“为什么要离职？”

“啊？”

“问你离职原因。”看着克劳德又是一脸呆滞的表情后，萨菲罗斯扬了扬手中的纸张。

“……”

发疯前的萨菲罗斯有这么关心普通、不，应该说是最底层的士兵吗。克劳德努力回忆着。在尼布尔海姆任务之前，萨菲罗斯于他而言是完全触不可及的、远在云端之上的英雄，而一起去尼布尔海姆的时候，不得不说，那会的萨菲罗斯给他的感觉确实还是一个靠谱、值得信赖的上司……

“……克劳德.斯特莱夫？”

“唔！”

克劳德绷紧了身体，下意识的往后退了一步。——无论多少一次，这个男人的完美男低音还是杀伤力那么可怕。克劳德小小吸了一口气这才把猝然加快的心跳给压了回去，而面对他投掷过去的谴责目光，眼前的男人，毫不意外的完全不为所动。

“原因呢？”

男人把看完的文件依然一折二拿在手上，一副似乎他不说就不打算还给他的样子。

“……一些私人原因。”

“哦？”男人听了后挑了挑眉，绯绿的竖瞳折射过一抹玩味的光芒，“具体是？”

“……个人隐私，我不想回答。”

哄的一声，四周竖着耳朵摒息偷听到群众们瞬间喧哗了起来。在整个米德加，从没人敢用这样的语气和态度和神罗的天之骄子萨菲罗斯如此说话——即便是这实际掌控米德加的神罗之主——神罗总裁在和萨菲罗斯对话的时候都带着三分客气。而此刻，一个无名的、一看就是乡下来的黄毛小子居然敢用如此无礼的态度对待伟大萨菲罗斯将军。人群不由得骚动着，带着7分愤怒3分好奇的窃窃私语着、窥视着将军大人会这个不知天高地厚的小子施予怎样的处罚。

“那个，请还给我。”无视四周的骚动，克劳德径直向萨菲罗斯伸手，“那是我刚才掉落的东西。”

“哦。”男人置若罔闻的应了一声。薄薄的文件依然夹在男人修长的手指之间，丝毫没有任何想要还给克劳德的迹象——

“从神罗离职后，你接下来打算做什么？”

“这应该和你无关吧，将军。”

围观的人群再一次的骚动起来。克劳德带着一丝不快皱了皱眉头。

“哦？这个说话很有意思。”萨菲罗斯笑了起来，像似听到了什么有趣的玩笑，“我是神罗的司令官，而你又则是军队的人——”无视克劳德小声念叨是前军队的人的抗议，萨菲罗斯继续不容辩驳的说道，“虽然非直属，不过作为你的上司，我想我有权利了解下，我的人，在离开我的军队后，下一步有何安排。”

啊、多么似乎有理有据实则毫无道理的狗屁理由啊。克劳德忍不住在心中白了个眼。不愧是萨菲罗斯，发疯前和发疯后瞎扯蛋水平都一样的了得。

“所以，克劳德？”该死的，——连这个字尾语音婉转上扬的语调一模一样。

“………我会先离开米德加。”

斟酌了片刻后，克劳德决定暂且退让，理智和本能告诉他，在这里和萨菲罗斯毫无意义的牵扯许久是一个并不聪明的选择。

“然后？”

“……大概会先去找份工作吧，具体的我也没想好。”克劳德一边窥视着萨菲罗斯的表情一边谨慎的选择着措辞，“所以，请把这份文件还给我，我找下份工作的时候需要这个——”

“原来如此，所以这份文件对你来说很重要？”

“是，啊！”

话音未落，文件忽然的就被塞到了克劳德的手中。萨菲罗斯眺望着克劳德的表情先从震惊变为了喜悦，随即抬起来左手，用着一种戏谑的、漫不经心的口吻说道：

“克劳德，刚才我就在想，应该送你一份礼物。”

“什么……意思……？”

少年湛蓝的眼睛在一瞬间睁大，被压抑着情感的语调带着一丝无法控制的颤抖，原本眼中洋溢着的喜悦因为他的这一句话而瞬间烟消云散——这让萨菲罗斯觉得满意，非常的满意。

“离别的时候，人们总要送上一份饯别的礼物，不是吗？”

“……我、不需要——”

“那么，怎样的礼物才适合你呢？”

男人危险而又慵懒的笑。

不如

绝望如何——

3、

克劳德呆呆的看着手中的文件在一击响指后应声化为了灰烬。

难道说。怎么会。为什么。

他的脑子仿佛卡壳了一般不断闪现这三个问题。来来回回。一遍又一遍。一直跳到他头昏眼花的捂住了脑门。

他真蠢。真的。自打发现自己回到过去后，他殚精竭虑各种思忖他之后应该展开的种种计划和安排。却一丁点儿的都没考虑到，萨菲罗斯和他一样的，回到过去的可能。

打一开始，他便下意识的跳过了这个问题。他的世界，他的未来里，萨菲罗斯已经被送回了生命之流，而生命之流——也就是星球，并不会把它的死敌送到过去让他有希望再一次的毁灭世界不是吗？

所以。

所以……——

一个可怕的预想忽然在克劳德打结的脑子中一闪而过。那些他之前怎么想都解不开的死结一瞬间便迎刃而解。是的，答案其实很简单。克劳德闭上眼睛，无法抑制的颤抖着抱住身体。

“你的脸色可不好啊，克劳德。”一只手忽然的搭在他的肩上，克劳德条件反射的猛地一甩，——但对方却比他更快一步的一把揽住了腰，强硬的不容拒绝。

克劳德抬起头，恨恨的瞪着对方——高挑挺拔的将军大人正同样的凝视着他，碧绿的蛇眸里闪耀着恶毒的喜悦光芒。克劳德知道，他此刻的表情，此刻的反应，无一不取悦着眼前这个以自己痛苦为乐的男人。

“所以，这一切……都是你的安排？”这个时间，这个点，这个莫名的时空之旅，一切的一起，不是星球——而全都是萨菲罗斯的谋划和阴谋。

“这可是特地精心为你准备的舞台，还满意吗？我可爱的人偶。”

“我不是你的人偶！”克劳德想都不想的吼了回去。这是他最讨厌的一句话。他知道男人是故意的——即便如此他还是压不住心头被挑起的怒火。

“萨菲罗斯你……嗯——？？”

男人忽然伸出一根手指压在克劳德的嘴唇上，示意克劳德安静。

“果然，还是这个颜色最为美丽……”

萨菲罗斯仿佛着魔似的深深凝视着克劳德的脸，无论是人群的喧哗还是克劳德的呼喊，全都一概充耳不闻。——这又是在搞什么鬼……克劳德不爽的蹙紧了眉头，下一刻便被男人突兀的一把挑起了他的下颚。

“喂！！！”

“果然只有你，才能让我满足……”

令人心旷神怡的透明海蓝色，在染上了因他而起的愤怒、绝望、懊悔等各种负面感情后，这双清澈的蓝色眼眸，却并没有像普通人那样变得浑浊和污秽，反而因为激昂的情感而更加的焕发出让人无法移开视线的强烈光芒。

横眉怒视着他的蓝色眼睛，是如此的璀璨耀眼，以及美丽的夺人心魄。

『这是，我的。我一个人的。』光是想到这一点，便让萨菲罗斯抑制不住的兴奋。

“克劳德，你无处可逃。”

——你永远只能是我的人偶。

男人傲慢的宣告了他的裁决。

4、

克劳德大概花光了他一辈子的忍耐力才迫使自己没有对着萨菲罗斯那张迷倒万千众生的俊脸直接挥拳而下。

他咬着嘴唇压抑着怒气和动摇。努力使自己保持住冷静。眼前的这个男人太清楚，怎么样的说辞可以一针见血的直戳他的软肋和痛处，以及怎么样的说辞又可以使他最大程度的动摇。

“克劳德？”

男人缓缓呼唤着他的名，抱着手臂期待着他的反应。而无论他是愤怒的责骂或者二话不说的挥舞兵器，对男人来说都是同样的——是在取悦他而已——这一点，克劳德也同样的、比任何人都要来的更加清楚。

思忖至此，克劳德忽然间平静了下来。“没兴趣。”他哼了一声，拎起背包转身向大门径直走去。

“你去哪里？”

手腕被人猛地握住。克劳德吃痛的倒吸了一口气。男人的力量比他记忆中的还要强劲得多，克劳德愣了下，把此归结于多半是现在的自己只是普通人的缘故。

“……我现在不是神罗的人，想去哪里都可以。”

甩不开男人的桎梏，克劳德只能极其不情愿的回头瞥了对方一眼。

“哦？这个说法有意思。”萨菲罗斯则回以微笑，不怀好意的微笑，“你说你不是神罗的人——那么，证明呢？”

“哈？”

“拿出任何可以证明你已经不是神罗员工的东西，我立刻就让你离开。只要你拿的出——”

男人顿了顿。用着一听就是刻意压缓的声调悠悠地补充道：

“比如……离职证明？”

“你！！！”

克劳德恨恨的盯着萨菲罗斯。如果视线可以杀人的话，萨菲罗斯此刻应该已经先被凶斩再被破晄击接着再来一套画龙点睛和超究全家桶套餐，直接把萨菲罗斯切成七十七片，再加七十七片，可惜不能。

“只要拿出来证明，我以神罗将军的名义保证这里不会有任何人阻拦你离开。”似乎觉得这样的撩拨还不够似的，男人继续愉悦的火上浇油，“不过你有吗？克劳德？”

“………………”

“光瞪着我可是变不出来证明的哟，克劳德。”

……——这TM是哪门子的英雄？他当初到底是哪根神经坏了才会对这个男人憧憬不已的？

“……萨菲罗斯，我还真是没想到……你TM居然是这样的无赖——”

“呵，荣幸之至。”

……。克劳德决定收回刚才的话，这脸皮厚的程度用无赖来形容真是太客气了，得用朱农的加农炮才哄得开。

“真遗憾，如果拿不出来的话，那你就得必须听我的安排了，那么——”

“我有。”

克劳德从牙缝中挤出声音。无视那只还挂在自己手腕上的大手，目不斜视的蹭蹭蹭大步向目的地径直走去。

“请给再补一份离职证明，谢谢。”

“诶？啊、好、好的……”

被克劳德的气势所压倒，美女行政一瞬间僵硬了下身体，下意识的按照克劳德要求开始在电脑上调阅资料。就在她战战兢兢的找出先前那份文档的时候，一只手，突然突兀的按在了她的电脑屏幕上——

“不需要。”男人淡淡的说道，“以后只要与克劳德.斯特莱夫相关的任何变动，都必须进过我的同意才能执行。”

“什么意思？”

克劳德恶狠狠的瞪过去。像一只紧绷神经下一秒就要扑出去咬人的兽。

“字面意思，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯完全不为所动，甚至连眉毛都没挑动一下，“就目前的情况，你依然是神罗军的一员，所以我有权管理我的人，有什么问题？”

“我才不是你的人！”克劳德蓝色的眼睛里浮现上了接近于杀意的怒气。他是真的动怒了。原本透蓝的眼眸因为强烈的怒意而沉淀出一种不同与往常的深邃的靛青色——这一细小的变化，在本人都不知情的情况下，细微却又真实的，撩拨着银发将军的情绪。

“真是个不听话的人偶。”

所他以才刻意的，几次三番的吐出对对方来说最为剧毒的词语，划开对方最柔弱的痛楚好来激起对方更强烈的反应。

“都说了我不是人偶！！！”

手下的身体剧烈的挣扎起来。明知现在这点力气不过只是徒劳无功的反抗，却依旧毫不畏惧和的抗拒他——这一点，也是让萨菲罗斯对克劳德极其中意的地方之一。

“在大庭广众下这么大吵大闹实在太没教养了，克劳德。”因此，萨菲罗斯若无其事的继续刺激着克劳德的神经，“你这个样子，杰诺瓦也会为之哭泣的。”

“那个杀千刀的婊子关我屁事！！！”

“对我们的母亲用这么粗鄙的词语，可不能就这么一听而过呢。”

“哈？！谁、谁是——”

克劳德为之愕然。不论是直接睁眼瞎说杰诺瓦是他母亲，还是公然提到现在这时候应该还是只有少数人知道的禁忌名字这一点，萨菲罗斯的做法都有些过于超出克劳德的预计范围了。他到底想要干什么——看不透萨菲罗斯的真意，克劳德紧锁着眉头，执拗的想从那双带着毒素的竖瞳里，找出答案。

两人的视线尖锐的在空中交锋着。空气中所酝酿着的紧张氛围让方才刚因为巨大八卦而兴奋不已的人群都一瞬间安静了下来，驻足摒息。

末了，出人意料的是萨菲罗斯先放弃了无形的对峙，笑了起来。

“坏孩子可得要处罚呢。”

简简单单的一句话。让克劳德似乎看到了未来那片将会笼罩在自己头上的挥之不去的阴霾。

5、

这个吻来的太过突然，以至于克劳德一时之间都来不及做出任何的反应。

在丢下那句坏孩子得处罚的话语后。男人一把禁锢住他的腰，并抬起了他的下颚。

要进行什么处罚？克劳德紧绷着身体，充满戒心的凝视着男人。

——扯上萨菲罗斯总没好事。这个想法，已经成为定律，刻入了克劳德的骨髓。

鲜血，惨叫，哀鸣，疼痛，还有无止尽的懊悔和愤怒。从尼布尔海姆事件后的，每一次的与对方交会，都逃离不了不断重演的悲剧。

——所以这一次又是什么？是一边微笑一边用正宗将他刺穿挑起？或者还是用八刀一闪在身体各处留下不致命却极为疼痛的伤口？也不怪乎克劳德会如此的思忖，以至于在男人的嘴唇落下来的时候，大脑因为震惊而变成了一片空白。

（这是……什么意思……？）

嘴唇贴着嘴唇，舌头抵着舌头。唾液连着唾液。不分你的我的，全部搅和在一起，一切都暧昧不明。

在他嘴上流连嘴唇，并不粗暴，甚至可以说，意外的施展着与它主人所完全不相匹配的温柔。就像动物间亲密厮磨般的轻啄，似乎就像是故意的、在挑逗，引诱着他——做出同样的动作予以回应。

——轻柔的，如同小猫爪子似的，有一下没一下的，撩拨着克劳德的神经和感官。诱导着克劳德自己慢慢走入甜蜜的陷阱。

没有人能抵抗萨菲罗斯那双绿眼睛。这是在米德加无人不知的金科玉律。——当那双冰冷无机质的碧绿眼睛扫视过来的时候，再强硬的男人都会为之腿软和屈服，而女人们则会以捉摸不透的高贵猫眼来形容，并在战栗的同时，为之着迷心跳不已。

不分年龄，不能男女老幼。没有人能不屈服于那双有魔力的绿眼睛。这不是玩笑。而是有些讽刺却不可辩驳的事实。

然而，这一刻——

“去你妈的！！开什么玩笑！！！”

带着如同刀刃般尖锐怒意的喝斥声撕碎了这一条铁律。克劳德涨红了脸，气得浑身发抖的，睥睨着萨菲罗斯：

“你什么意思？萨菲罗斯？”因为强烈的激情，他的声音还带着颤抖。克劳德很想使自己的声音尽量平静些——然而他做不到，在意识到萨菲罗斯在吻他一瞬间，他的理智就如同崩裂的弓弦，彻底的失去控制。

“就是你所见的意思。”男人依然波澜不惊。彻底炸毛的鸟儿的威吓在他的眼里不值一提，甚至还可以说，这让男人反而觉得可爱的忍不住想要继续逗他。

“这就是你所谓的处罚吗——用这样的方式……来羞辱我？”

“哦？没想到你会这么认为呢，这让我真有点意外。”

“除此之外还能有什么？！”克劳德一边怒吼一边剧烈的挣扎着，被对方扣着的手腕处已经淤青一片，而克劳德依然丝毫不在乎的做着在旁人眼里来说毫无意义的反抗。

“于我而言，这可是奖励呢。”

“……奖励？”克劳德停下来动作，狐疑的，抬头审视着高他一头的男人。

“对于胆敢一直保持自我、反抗我的人偶的奖励。”和恩宠。

“去你的狗屁奖励！我、唔——”

男人突兀的，把克劳德按在胸口，害得正要继续咒骂的克劳德差一点咬到自己的舌头。

“别太激动，之后……还有更多的‘礼物’在等着你……”

温柔的、甜蜜的，以及包裹着毒素和恶意的声音。容不得克劳德抗拒的，灌入了他的耳中，侵入了四肢百骸。

『Sleep』

伴随着如同恋人耳鬓厮磨般的一声低呢，强烈的睡意从四面八方的向克劳德袭来。

“卑……鄙………”

在丧失力气，意志模糊的同时，充斥着视野的，是男人打心底愉快的可恶笑脸。

——我的荣幸。

男人再一次，用着他记忆力一模一样令他发寒的语调，诉说着同样的回答。

至此，克劳德的意识彻底陷入了黑暗深渊的怀抱。

（TBC）

===================

总之有灵感先bb

挖坑不填是美德

小剧场1：

云：“一切都是萨菲罗斯的错！”

萨：“哦，原来是怪我喽？”（于是极其开心的扛起幕后boss的大任）

小剧场2：

云：“艹你妈的萨菲罗斯！”

萨：“哦，我妈就是你妈。”

总之在嘴炮回合上，克劳德.斯特莱夫君，完败


End file.
